A Brush With Death
by cutiehooty
Summary: GSR CWR Sarah Gets held hostage
1. Chapter 1

A Brush with Death

It was early evening in Las Vegas and Sarah Sidle was getting ready for her shift as a CSI she was tying her shoe lace when her cell began to ring so she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the display it said Grissom calling so she f lipped it open

"Sarah Sidle" said Sarah

"Hey Sarah I got two DB's and a eight year old girl missing address 125 Maylands Avenue I need you to meet me there" said Grissom

"Ok I'll be there in 10" said Sarah "Bye" she closed her cell and put it back in her pocket she then put on her coat grabbed her kit and headed for her car she drove down the road and took a left she headed down the high way and within minutes she arrived at the address she got out of the car and headed over to where she could see Grissom bent down photographing something he looked up and noticed Sarah walking towards him he smiled at her and stood up.

"Hey could you help Catherine process the inside" said Grissom

"Sure" said Sarah and she headed inside as soon as she walked through the door she could smell the decomp and she could see a trail of blood leading down the hall she followed the blood and found Catherine lifting some finger prints off of a door frame at the end of the hall

"Hey Cath where do you want me" asked Sarah

"Hey could you take the little girls bedroom" said Catherine "It's the second door after this one"

"Sure" said Sarah and she carried on down the hall until she came to a door with Millie in pink letters written on it she opened the door and went inside the room was every little girls dream pink walls, floor and ceiling she began to look around the room. Sarah shone her flash light into the corners and spotted a small round object on the floor she bent down and photographed it then picked it up slipping it into an evidence bag she was about to stand up again when she heard a sniffling coming from under the bed


	2. Chapter 2

A Brush with Death

Chapter two

Sarah put down the evidence bag and walked gingerly over to the bed, she knelt down and lifted up the sheet she shone her flash light under the bed and saw a little girl her face was as white as a sheet and she was shaking all over her body, Sarah smiled at the child.

"Please don't hurt me" said the Child.

"It's ok my names Sarah, I'm with the crime lab and I bet your Millie right" said Sarah.

The child looked at Sarah with fear in her eyes just as Warrick came bursting through the door making Sarah Jump hitting her head on the bed.

"Ouch dam it" said Sarah.

"What you doing down there" said Warrick.

"Trying to convince a terrified eight year old to come out from under the bed and you just scared the crap out of her all over again" said Sarah.

"Sorry" said Warrick as Sarah bent down to look under the bed again.

"Millie its ok it's just my friend Warrick" said Sarah "you gonna come out now".

"Ok" said Millie and she slipped out from under the bed. As she stood up Sarah noticed a small blood stain on her right sleeve.

"Millie where did this blood come from" asked Sarah swabbing the stain.

"It got there when the guy grabbed my shoulders and shoved me out of the sitting room" said Millie beginning to cry

"It's ok your safe now" said Sarah then she turned to Warrick "could you finish up here so I can take Millie back to CSI"

"Sure" said Warrick

"Thanks" said Sarah she took Millie's hand and walked out of the room and down the hall passing Grissom on the way.

"Hey you found the little girl" said Grissom

"Yeah Grissom this is Millie, Millie this is Grissom" said Sarah "I'm taking her back to CSI"

"Ok I'll see you later" said Grissom


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I am fully aware of how to spell Sarah the American way but I forget to spell it that way because my name is Sarah spelt with an "H". Also I have something called dyspraxcia which affects my spelling and grammar so I'm sorry for any mistakes

A Brush with Death

Chapter three

Sara drove down the road keeping an eye on Millie in her rear view mirror; she was just rounding a corner when a van hit her car side on knocking Sara out. Sara came round sometime later in what looked like an old where house as she looked around all she could see was a small window at the far end and a door a little to her right. Then her thoughts turned to Millie, Sara tried to stand up but discovered her feet had been tied together and she had a pain in her wrist like a ten ton weight had been dropped on it from a great height.

Meanwhile back at CSI Grissom and the others had arrived back from the crime scene, Grissom headed straight to the main lab to find Sara instead he found Greg having one of his moments he had a glove on his head and a mask covering his face he had some sort of rock music on top volume so he didn't even hear Grissom enter the lab

"Greg where's Sara" asked Grissom but Greg couldn't hear him over the music so Grissom reached out and turned off the music, Greg looked up and saw Grissom looking at him

"Hey G what's up" said Greg

"Where's Sara" asked Grissom

"I haven't seen her I thought she was at the crime scene with you" said Greg

"She left hours ago to bring and eight year old child back here" said Grissom he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket slid it up and dialled Sara's number

"_Hi you've reached Sara's phone sorry I'm not able to take your call leave me a message and I'll get back to you" _

Grissom slid his cell closed and headed over to the break room where the other CSI'S where grabbing a bite to eat

"Guy's Sara's gone AWOL" said Grissom "she said she was heading back here and no one has seen her"

At the where house

Sara froze as she heard footsteps outside the door it suddenly opened blinding Sara with the bright light that shone in then she heard a voice

"Get in there and keep your mouth shut" said the voice then the door shut and Sara could hear a small sniffling. She moved towards it in the dark

"Please don't hurt me" said a voice Sara recognised straight away

"Millie its ok it's Sara" said Sara pulling Millie into her arms

"Sara" said Millie


	4. Chapter 4

A Brush with Death

Chapter four

"Millie untie my hands sweetie" said Sara Millie began to tug and pull at the rope which was tied around Sara's hands after about five minutes of tugging Millie managed to loosen the rope Sara pulled her hands free and quickly undid her feet

"Sara I'm scared please don't leave me" said Millie holding back a sob

"Oh Millie I'm not going to leave you" said Sara picking Millie up and giving her a hug

"Well, well isn't that sweet" said a deep voice behind them making Sara jump "put down the kid and get on the floor or I put a hole in that pretty little head of yours" Sara put Millie on the floor and got down on her knees

"Do what you like to me but leave the kid alone" said Sara

"Shut up" said the guy kicking Sara's back

"Leave her alone" said Millie

"Shut it kid" said the guy and he pushed Millie so hard she fell landing on top of Sara just then another guy came in looking worried

"Erm boss what are we going to do with the kid after we kill the CSI" asked the second guy

"Shut it will you and jut get the CSI in the van with the kid" said the boss guy the smaller guy grabbed Sara by the arms and dragged her towards the door while the other guy grabbed Millie and followed behind

Back at the lab

"Ok Sara's been missing for about three hours now" said Grissom addressing the rest of the team

"It's a safe bet it's the same guy who killed the family" said Catherine just as Brass entered the room

"Guy's patrol have found Sara's car looks like some one ran her off the road" said Brass

"Right Warrick and Nick you two get down there and process the scene, Catherine you carry on with the murder case" said Grissom and everyone left the break room

Grissom went down the corridor to his office and went in he sat down and took off his glasses

"_Please don't let anything happen to her" _thought Grissom "_I can't lose her"_

At the scene of Sara's car wreck Warrick shone his flash light along the back bumper of Sara's car

"I got paint transfer reddish brown color" said Warrick

"I got shoe print's leading away from the car" said Nick

Meanwhile back at the lab Greg had been working on some grit trace found outside the house he discovered that it was the sort of grit used to floor where houses Greg grabbed his cell phone and dialled Grissom's number

"Grissom listen that grit from the crime scene it's the sort of stuff used to floor where houses" said Greg

"Greg good work" said Grissom hanging up the phone he then phoned Brass "Jim Greg processed that grit form the crime scene it's the stuff used to floor where houses"

"Right I'll get my guys down to the old where house on industrial road" said Brass

"Thanks Jim" said Grissom hoping they would get to Sara in time


	5. Chapter 5

A Brush with Death

Chapter Five

"Los Vegas Police Department" shouted the cops as the broke through the door to the where house they checked the hole where house "all clear sir" Brass let Grissom into the where house

Grissom opened his kit and pulled on some gloves took out his flash light and shone it around as he moved towards the small window at the back he spotted a familiar object he walked over to it bent down and picked it up

"Is that what I think it is" asked Nick coming up behind Grissom

"Yeah its Sara's top her favourite top at that" said Grissom

"Yeah how do you know it's her favourite top" said Nick

"Nicky less talk more processing" said Grissom

"Sara wake up please wake up" said Millie giving Sara's body a shake the two guys had beaten Sara and left her and Millie for dead. Millie was about to give Sara another shake when she heard Sara start to mumble then she saw a light in the distance Millie slowly got to her feet and headed towards the light as she got nearer to it she saw it was a police car then she spotted Grissom "Hey CSI man you have to come its Sara she's hurt"

"Millie thank god where's Sara" said Grissom

"She's hurt come on this way" said Millie tugging on Grissom's hand she began to run towards where Sara was laying when they got there Sara had come around slight Grissom bent down ad touched Sara's hand

"Sara its Grissom, open your eyes" said Grissom and Sara slowly opened her eyes "I need a medic over here"

A while later Grissom arrived at the hospital armed with a bunch of flowers he walked down the corridor and into A and E where he spotted Sara sitting on the edge of the bed arguing with a nurse

"I'm fine I just want to go home" said Sara

"Miss Sidle you where unconscious you need to stay in over night" said the nurse

"Sounds like some one's feeling better" said Grissom as he entered the bay

"Griss tell her please I just want to go home" said Sara

"Sara it's not my call" said Grissom just as Millie arrived

"Hey Sara check this out I got a pink cast" said Millie holding up her left arm

"Great" said Sara as Millie pulled herself up on to the bed next to Sara yawning at the same time "I know your tired hunni I'm just trying to convince the doctors to let me go home" Sara looked up and saw that Millie was fast asleep with her head on her shoulder Sara was just about to cover Millie with a blanket when another woman walked up to the bed

"Miss Sidle" asked the Lady

"Yes that's me" said Sara

"Hi my names Joanne Lovelock I'm with child services I've come to collect Millie" said Joanne

"I don't think so she's going no where" said Sara putting her arm around Millie waking her up

"Sara what's going on" said Millie

"Millie I'm Joanne I'm here to take you to a foster family" said Joanne putting out a hand to Millie

"No I don't want to go with you I want to stay with Sara" said Millie beginning to cry

"It's ok Millie I'm not gonna let them take you" said Sara

"Miss Sidle I'm afraid you have no choice" said Joanne lifting Millie down from Sara's bed

"Sara help me" sobbed Millie

"You're not taking her" said Sara just as Grissom came back from getting coffee

"What's going on" said Grissom

"Its child services they want to take Millie" said Sara

"Sorry Sara but she has to go with them" said Grissom prising Sara's hand from Millie Joanne then began to walk Millie down the corridor kicking and screaming

"Sara please help me I love you" shouted Millie

"I love you too" sobbed Sara


	6. Chapter 6

A Brush with Death

Chapter six

The following evening Sara was back at work against her doctors and Grissom's advice she was in the locker room when Grissom came in

"Sara what are you doing here" asked Grissom

"Working" said Sara picking up her stab vest

"No your not home madam" said Grissom

"Did you just call me madam" said Sara

"Sorry i.. just go home" said Grissom so Sara did as she was told she put her stab vest and kit back in her locker and headed out to her car she drove home when she got there she turned on the radio grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the sofa she drank the beer and was considering getting another when her door bell rung

Sara got up from the sofa and walked over to the door she looked through the peep hole and saw Joanne standing on the door step Sara opened the door

"Joanne my favourite social worker" said Sara sarcastically "what do you want"

"Millie has run away from her foster carers" said Joanne

"What god you bloody social workers if you had just let her stay with me she wouldn't be out there on her own" said Sara grabbing her coat "I'm gonna go look for her so if you wouldn't mind leaving"

Joanne got up and walked out of the door and Sara followed she got into her car and began to drive she didn't know where to start at first then she knew where to look she turned her car around and headed over to the crime scene when she got there Sara got out of her car and quietly entered the house she headed upstairs she walked down the hall spotting a pink scarf laying on the floor she picked it up and went into the room with Millie on the door she checked under the bed but there was no Millie Sara sat up and began to think where else she could look when she heard a thump from the next room so she walked out of Millie's room and into the room where the bodies of her parents where found Sara looked under the bed bet no Millie so she stood up and opened the closet door and there curled up in the corner sobbing into her arms was Millie

"Millie sweetie" said Sara and Millie looked up

"Sara" said Millie running into Sara's arms

"Its ok sweetie its ok" said Sara as she held a sobbing Millie "Lets get you home"

"No I don't want to go back there" said Millie fighting to get out of Sara's arms

"Its ok you're coming home with me" said Sara carrying Millie out of the house she opened the passenger side of her car and sat Millie in doing up the seat belt then she got in and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

A Brush with Death

Chapter seven

Sara was just pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building when she spotted Joanne waiting for her Sara pulled into her space and got out of the car

"Joanne your back" said Sara

"Miss Sidle is that Millie in your car" said Joanne

"Yeah she's asleep and I don't want her disturbed" said Sara

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" Said Joanne and she walked past Sara and opened the passenger door of Sara's car

"What are you doing you're not taking her back to foster care that's why she ran away she wants to be with me" said Sara

"I'm sorry Miss Sidle but it's just not possible" Said Joanne unbuckling Millie's seat belt and lifting her out of Sara's car waking Millie as she did so Millie looked around dozily then realizing she wasn't in Sara's arms but in Joanne's she started to wriggle and cry "Millie its ok I'm taking you back to your foster carer"

"No Sara I want Sara" sobbed Millie

"Ok Joanne how do I sign up to become a foster carer" said Sara

"You have to fill in some forms and then Millie can be put in your care" Said Joanne "Then for it to be permanent you will have to attend a court hearing"

"Ok where can I get the forms" asked Sara

"I have them in my car" said Joanne putting Millie down and walking over to her car she opened the boot and starting to rifle through a box pulling out bits of paper while Sara stood watching with Millie holding onto her hand for dear life "here we go now Sara just fill these out and Millie's all yours Sara lent on the bonnet of Joanne's car and filled in the forms when she was done Joanne left and Sara took Millie up to her apartment. They went inside Sara turned to Millie and spoke to her

"Millie this is my home and I want you to see it as your home" said Sara

"Erm ok" said Millie yawning Sara picked Millie up and carried her into the spare room she tucked her into bed then Sara went to bed herself falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A little while later Sara woke up to the sound of sobs coming from the spare room she got out of bed and went into the spare room she found Millie sitting in front of the bed sobbing

"Millie what's wrong hunny" said Sara walking over to her it was then she noticed that the bed was wet "Oh sweetie it doesn't matter the sheets can be washed"

"Please it was a accident I didn't mean to" said Millie

"Its ok" said Sara picking Millie up "come on lets give you a bath" Sara took Millie into the bath ran the bath and put her in

"Sara my cast itches" said Millie

"Here try this" said Sara taking a tooth brush from the pot and gently sliding it down Millie's cast

"That's better thanks" said Millie Sara took Millie out of the bath and went into her room

"Ok you wait here and I'll go find you some clean clothes" Said Sara she went into the sitting room and picked up Millie's bag she opened it and pulled out clean clothes when she removed the clothes from the bag Sara spotted a small necklace she pulled it out of the bag it was engraved with a small *M*


	8. Chapter 8

A Brush with Death

Chapter eight

Sara carried Millie's clothes into the bedroom where Millie was waiting

"Sara I'm sorry I wet the bed I guess your cross now right" said Millie backing away from Sara a bit

"No Millie I'm not cross with you sweetheart" said Sara helping Millie to get dressed

"Sara I'm hungry" said Millie once she was dressed

"Ok would you like some pancakes" asked Sara

"Yes please" said Millie

So Sara went into the kitchen and cooked the pancakes they had just sat down to eat when there was a knock on the door Sara stood up and went to open the door it was Grissom

"Griss what are you doing..." Sara started to say but she was silenced by Grissom's lips hitting her own Sara pulled back in shock "what are you doing"

"Sara I've wanted to do that since the day I met you" said Grissom Sara smiled

"I've wanted it too" said Sara leaning forward to kiss Grissom just as a crash was heard from the kitchen Sara went dashing into the kitchen and found Millie standing with broken glass around her feet

"Sara I'm sorry I just wanted a drink" said Millie starting to cry

"It's ok come here" said Sara picking Millie up it was then that Millie noticed Grissom standing behind Sara

"Hey Mr CSI Man" said Millie smiling at Grissom

"Hello Millie and its Grissom or Gil" said Grissom

"Gil could I have a hug" asked Millie putting her arms out to Grissom

"Sure" said Grissom taking Millie from Sara while Sara swept up the glass

"Look Gil it's buggie" Said Millie pointing at a moth which had flown in the open window

"Yes it's called a moth" said Grissom

"Really wow hey Mommy come look" said Millie then she went quite

"Did you just call me Mommy" said Sara looking at Millie

"Yeah sorry" said Millie burying her head in Grissom shirt

"Hey it's ok if you want to call me Mommy" said Sara

"Really ok Gil can I call you Daddy" asked Millie and Grissom smiled

"Sure" said Grissom pulling Sara and Millie into a hug "Sara will you Marry me"


	9. Chapter 9

A Brush with Death

Chapter Nine

"Whoa hang on Griss we haven't even dated and your popping the question" said Sara taking Millie from Grissom "I think you better go"

"But Sara please I've loved you for so long" said Grissom

"Just go" said Sara and Grissom left

"Mommy why did you get cross with Daddy" asked Millie

"It doesn't matter sweetie" said Sara "Now bath time misses" Sara bathed Millie and put her to bed she then went to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer sat on the sofa and began to drink it she was about to start on her second beer when there was a knock on the door she got up and opened the door it was Catherine who was cradling a sleeping Lindsey in her arms

"Sara thank god you're in" said Catherine

"Cath what's wrong" asked Sara

"It's Eddie he…" said Catherine

"What did he do Cath" said Sara rubbing Catherine's shoulder

"Ouch" said Catherine so Sara pulled Catherine's top of her shoulder and saw that a big bruise had began to form

"He hit you didn't he" said Sara

"Yeah and he hit her" Said Catherine holding Lindsey close to her

"That no good bastard" said Sara and she pulled out her cell

"Who you calling" said Catherine beginning to cry

"Warrick" said Sara pressing speed dial three

"Brown"

"Hey Warrick Sara you need to get to my place as soon as Catherine's here in a right state Eddie's hit her again only this time he hit Lindsey as well" said Sara

"Right that's it Eddie Willows is a DMW" said Warrick "I'm on my way"

"Is he coming" asked Catherine as Sara put away her cell

"Yeah hey give Lindsey to me and I'll put her in my bed for now" said Sara and she gently lifted Lindsey into her arms Sara was just walking back into the sitting room when there was a knock at the door it was Warrick

"Cath hunni come here" said Warrick pulling Catherine into his arms and she began to howl

"I tried to stop him from hitting Lindsey but he was to strong for me" sobbed Catherine

"Hey ok we are going to call Brass and get him to arrest Eddie's ass" said Warrick "Everything is going to be ok your not to worry"

Catherine stopped crying a looked into Warrick's eyes and she knew that she was safe while Sara began to wonder if she had made a big mistake turning Grissom down

THE END

Ok so that's the end of this fic never fear there will be a sequel

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story


End file.
